


【仙流】旁观者眼中的爱情

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/旁观者眼中的爱情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover





	【仙流】旁观者眼中的爱情

我是前年初夏来镰仓市生活的，为了陪伴我当时的女友莉央子。那会儿，我不顾父母和长辈的反对，毅然辞掉了收入还不错的工作。现如今想来，实在是不孝极了。

可离开故乡时，我没有这样的念头，只想和我的莉央子在一起，我们倒是度过了一段安稳甜蜜的岁月。然而好景不长，最近我们陷入了无休止的争吵中。莉央子变得越来越疑神疑鬼，总是半夜起来翻我的手机，但凡出现和女性的通话记录，她就会大发雷霆，用尖利的嗓音反复质问我是不是变心了。 

工作上与女性有所接触是不可避免的，私底下我从来没有跟她们有过往来。因为我深爱着莉央子，这是我应当有的觉悟。 

可莉央子并不信任我，她经常坐在沙发上哭泣，拒绝与我交流。 

听说这是情侣间的磨合期，很遗憾，我和莉央子没能撑过去。在她最后一次歇斯底里地叫嚣着要和我分手时，我同意了。 

莉央子愣了很久，又楚楚可怜地挽留我，说她是因为在乎我，才会非常害怕别的姑娘把我抢走。 

我不知道怎么了，心里对莉央子的爱意明明没有消退，但就是不想再跟她一起生活了。感情一旦恶化到这般地步，真的很难再勉强继续下去，面对她不舍的哀求，我已经不再动摇。 

她的闺蜜爱理打电话过来劝和，大概是因为我抵触和烦躁的情绪过于明显，她劈头盖脸地骂我是负心汉。我始终不明白自己究竟做错了什么事。不过，出言解释把责任推卸给女孩子的话，未免太没风度了。我只能不停地道歉。 

天亮后，爱理来接莉央子，镰仓开始下雪了。 

莉央子瘪着嘴，眼睛肿得像核桃。 

我站在门口不停地抽烟，一句话都不想说，或许是无话可说。 

爱理对我充满了敌意，从头到尾都斜着眼看我，她一手拉着行李箱，一手拽着莉央子。经过我跟前的时候，我往旁边退了几步，给她们让路。 

莉央子突然放声大哭了起来，她说她错了，不会再这样偷看我的隐私，不会再跟我吵架。 

“我们就这样吧。”我深深地抽了一口烟，把胸腔内的郁结连同烟气一同呼了出来。 

“你可真是个十足的大混蛋！”爱理用她的高跟靴狠狠踹了我一脚，强行带走了莉央子。 

下完雪的镰仓，空气异常清新，到处都是白茫茫的积雪，天黑得很早，遥远的山巅上缠绕着朦胧的冷雾。 

我的内心充满了茫然与痛苦，好似解脱出来了，又好似跌进了深渊里。我以为我终于能睡个安稳觉了，但是脑海里全都是和莉央子热恋阶段的美好场景，宛如一个不真切的梦境，她的笑容时而清晰时而模糊。 

我辗转难眠，决定出门喝点酒解解闷。 

但我悲哀地发现，我在镰仓根本没有可以约出来聊天的朋友。先前莉央子一直不允许我下班后在外面逗留，所以我也没有参加过公司的任何聚餐，屡次三番拒绝同事的邀请，人际关系自然糟糕透了。 

走在冷飕飕的街头，我特别想家，想我父母，可我没有勇气打电话给他们。当初义无反顾地离开，完全忽略双亲的失望与难受，现在又有什么脸面回去？ 

 

这晚，我在湘南海畔的一间居酒屋里喝了不少梅子酒，隔壁桌几位大叔聊天声音很响，吵得我耳畔嗡嗡作响。 

我隐约记得结完账后就醉醺醺地离开了，至于为什么会从渔港上失足落海，我已经想不起来了。 

巧得很，把奄奄一息的我从海里救上来的人我认识，他叫流川枫，是个拽得不得了但确实有资本这么拽的家伙。 

流川站在病床前，眼神平静淡漠地看着我。其实我们算不上朋友，念国中时我是学校篮球队的前锋，和流川所在的富丘国中打过一场比赛，我压根不是他的对手，我们球队被打得落花流水。 

近两年我偶尔会在电视里看见流川，他早就已经是大名鼎鼎的职业球星了。 

以这样的方式见面，我始料未及。 

“嗨。”我冲流川笑了一下。 

流川点了点头，脸上的表情比窗外的雪夜还要寒冷。 

“你不是在国外打球吗？”我的气力恢复了一些。 

“提前退役。”流川的话音依旧毫无感情。 

“你可真是了不起啊。”在他乡遇上曾经有过交集的人，令我产生了强烈的熟悉感，但是看见流川的眉头疑惑地皱了皱，我连忙解释，“我叫岩井彻，以前福冈中学的，跟你们打过比赛。” 

流川显然对我没什么印象了，他低沉地“哦”了一声，漆黑的双眸里没有半点涟漪。 

“谢谢你的救命之恩啊。”我本来就不是一个特别能说会道的人，看着浑身冒着寒气的流川越加找不到话题，“谢谢啊。” 

“顺手捞的。”流川的音调没有起伏变化，好像把我从垂死边缘拉回来是件稀松平常的事情一样，过了会儿，他问，“你为什么想不开？” 

“要是我说因为失恋，你会看不起我么？”我顺着他的话接了下去。 

“不会。”流川的神情黯淡了些，“我男朋友不告而别后，我也差点一蹶不振。” 

“是吗。不告而别……”我说着才反应过来，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“男朋友？” 

“怎么？” 

“没，没怎么。”我从病床上坐了起来，忍不住打了个喷嚏，“没去找么？怎么可能人间蒸发嘛。” 

“找不到。”流川显出抗拒的样子，“不说了。” 

“抱歉，冒犯了。”我轻声向他道歉。 

我在医院里住了一周，落魄到连费用都是流川帮我垫付的。他在医院门口把缴费单递给我，很认真地说：“要还的。” 

“那是肯定的，不过得晚几天，等我发了工资，可以吗？”我把缴费单收好，“你还回美国么？” 

“退役了回去干嘛。”流川背上运动双肩包，在冬日的阳光下，鲜耀年轻得像是个高中生一样。他留了个电话号码给我就走了。 

城市里的雪正在融化中，到处都是滴滴答答的水声。 

我回到住处收拾物件，准备退租，一个人住不了这么大的地方，加上恋爱时几乎花光了所有的工资和积蓄，能省则省吧。 

我在报纸上翻找租房信息时，无意中扫到一串有些熟悉的号码，仔细思忖就是流川写给我的那一个。 

这个世界有时候小得可怕，我捞过手机拨通了流川的号码。 

“流川君，我是岩井彻。你那边的空房间租出去了没？” 

“没有。”流川回答，“你租？” 

“嗯！我正愁不知道怎么报答你的救命之恩，往后负责帮你家打扫卫生吧。欠你的钱和房租很快还清。” 

“好。”流川简促地同意了。 

 

没过几天，我搬进了流川家的公寓，但奇怪的是，大门口的门牌上却刻着“仙道”的姓氏，我寻思屋主有可能是流川的男朋友，不过我不敢多问，毕竟流川的气场很是骇人。 

我住楼下的客房，流川住楼上。我们签订了住房合同，房租还算便宜。 

我在客厅里转了圈，看见有一面墙上贴了许多照片，全是流川和一个头发竖起的年轻人的合影，不知怎的，我感觉似乎在哪儿见过这个人，但一时之间想不起来了。 

“你和你的恋人看起来感情很好啊。”我背对着流川继续看照片，突然灵光一闪，我想起流川的男友是谁了，的确姓仙道，叫仙道彰，在我们的高中时代，他的名气相当大。尽管升入高中后我不再打球，但篮球赛事还是颇为关注的，怪不得会觉得如此眼熟。 

流川把合同装进了纸袋里，起身走到我旁边，伸手摸了下照片上仙道微笑的脸：“嗯，我只喜欢过他。” 

“是还喜欢着吧？” 

“不知道。” 

“喜欢不喜欢，怎么会不知道？”我再度想起了莉央子，心里蓦然揪痛起来。 

“他升入东大后，希望我留在日本，我答应了。但是春假过完，他就不见了。”流川微不可闻地叹了口冷气，“他把我号码拉黑了，之后我去了美国。” 

“照这么算，已经过去十多年了？”流川是我的救命恩人，又是我的房东大人，于情于理我都应该向着他，“这小子也太无情了吧！用玩消失的手段结束感情真是逊毙了！” 

“闭嘴。”流川生气地盯着我。 

我有一瞬间以为流川要揍我了，内心想为他鸣不平的愤慨迅速消失了。我尴尬地摸了摸额角：“抱歉，恕我失言。” 

因此，我断定流川仍然深爱着仙道彰。 

但爱是什么呢？以前我明白的，现在却困惑不清了。 

流川比我想象中好相处得多，他有他自己的世界，从来不干涉我的空间。他不常在家里，满日本乱跑，我想，他可能是在找仙道彰吧。 

日本说大不大，说小不小，刻意藏匿行踪的话很难有蛛丝马迹，更何况，仙道是在流川高三那年的春天离开的，隔了这么长时间，简直就像在大海里捞针。 

我倒是在街上碰见过莉央子，她把头发剪短了，染成了亚麻色，一个陌生的男人牵着她的手，问她冷不冷。 

深冬的镰仓市，怎么会不冷呢？ 

激烈的寒流灌入我的胸腔，但我又能怎么样。 

我回到家里，把这件事告诉了流川，他是个很好的倾听者，从不表态，我可以尽情地宣泄出心底深处的痛苦。 

流川刚从奈良回来，据说是去拜访了仙道的大学同学。

我喝了点酒，抽着烟，口不择言地说：“十多年了，仙道恐怕都结婚了吧。既然你能下定决心去美国打球，为什么不索性重新开始呢？喜欢男人就再找个男朋友，多好啊……”我说着说着难受起来，与莉央子分手之痛像一根生长着的荆棘，挨着碰着都是带血的刺。 

流川心里越苦闷就越沉默，他扯了下脖子上挂着戒指的银链，问我要了罐啤酒。 

我没想到流川的酒量那么差，喝了半罐就醉倒了，他看起来特别无助地蜷缩在沙发上，口齿不清地嘟囔着仙道的名字。 

 

近期，我的日子过得还算充实，和公司的男同事经常出去喝酒，他们大半都是流川的球迷，向我索要他的签名。 

我有些尴尬，好在是，流川没有拒绝我带回来的请求，成功获得他的签名，令我在公司树立起光辉的形象。 

一位姓佐藤的同事，比我小两岁，他念国中时就喜欢流川的球技，不经意间提及过仙道。他说他以前经常看见流川和仙道沿着海岸线跑步训练。那时夏天的阳光明晃晃地碎在海面上，青春好像仍旧停留在粼粼的波光里。 

我小口小口地喝着清酒，居酒屋里溢散着寿喜烧火锅暖烘烘的浓郁香气。 

原先我不能理解同性间的恋情，但因为流川的关系，对此已经有所改观。 

我也思念着莉央子，不过，显然没有流川长情。像他这样十几年时间都无法断舍，实属不常见。 

我担心过仙道的销声匿迹可能是英年早逝。流川说他也想过的，不过没有确切的消息就不甘心。他说他拿了总冠军的戒指，说他已经碰触到了自己的梦想，那么余生的坚持，就是仙道。 

余生是这般沉重的一个字眼。 

我曾决心余生和莉央子共度，然而我的余生与她再无关联。 

相处不久，我开始欣赏流川正直善良的为人。我的朋友不多，流川是其中之一，当然，他是否同样将我当作朋友，是他的事，我不能强求。 

身为朋友，帮他一把无可非议，何况，倘若没有他的话，我此刻已是湘南海里溺毙的一缕亡魂了吧。 

我老家有几个同龄人是东大毕业的，我让他们联络联络和仙道一届的校友，看看能不能打听到一些仙道的信息，哪怕是知道他还活着都行。可结果依旧令我和流川失望。 

 

元旦这天，全国放假，我去银行给父母寄了一笔钱，不打算回家过年。 

昨天半夜下了场大雪，我清早打扫庭院里的积雪时，从大门外走进来一位容貌秀丽的女人。她的表情异常沉静，让我不敢靠近。 

“你好。”她问我，“你是流川枫的什么人？” 

“租客。”我被她凌厉的气场震慑住了。 

“我还以为……”她的语气似乎有些失望，朝我笑了笑，“流川佐惠，初次见面，请多指教。” 

我看她的年纪估计是流川的姐姐吧，立即欠身行了个礼：“岩井彻，请多指教。” 

流川听见声音从家里走出来，他还没来得及说话，就被佐惠冲上前用力地扇了下手臂。 

“一声不响提前退役，偷偷跑回日本，还住在仙道彰这混球的家里，你就这么没自尊吗！”佐惠呵斥着流川。 

我凑过去想担任和事佬的角色，但被佐惠凶狠地瞪了一眼，只能悻悻地退回原地继续扫雪。 

“姐，我的事不用你管。”流川倔傲地说。

佐惠可能顾忌我在场，把嗓门压低了些，但我听力绝佳，听到她说：“爸妈、我和你哥全都尊重你的性取向，你不喜欢女孩子真的没关系。我有位同学，是医生，长得不比仙道彰差，身高也一样。听话，你跟姐回美国，和他见个面，不讨厌的话，可以先相处相处。”这样听起来，更像是好言相劝。 

“我不要。”流川断然回绝。 

“你十五岁和仙道彰交往，十七岁他就离开了你，现在你已经二十九了，你该不会天真地以为他还会出现吧？”佐惠一副拼命压抑怒火的样子，“拜托你清醒点可以吗？” 

流川看着佐惠缄默不言。 

“你就只会用沉默来对付我？”佐惠气得脸颊发红。 

流川垂下眼，我看见一片雪花悠悠地飘落在了他偏长的睫毛上，融化后水光闪闪。他用手背用力地擦了一下。 

佐惠明显心软了，她深深叹了口气：“冷死了，进屋再说。” 

我到底是个外人，不便过多地参与流川的家事。况且，佐惠希望流川试着敞开心扉重新开始的理念和我是一样的。人生苦短，确实没必要在原地徘徊不前。 

但流川的人生，决定权终究在他自己手里。 

没过一会儿，佐惠又发怒了，她责骂流川的声音从公寓里持续不断地传出来。 

不可否认，流川是极度固执的人，无论佐惠说什么，对他而言都是耳边划过的一阵风。 

佐惠受不了流川的冥顽不灵，她快步走到门边，点了支女士烟，才抽了一口，眼睛里顷刻间蓄满了泪水。 

我拖着扫帚走到她跟前，从外套口袋里摸出一包纸巾递过去：“佐惠姐，消消气吧。” 

“谢谢。”佐惠抽了张纸巾，把几欲夺眶而出的眼泪擦掉了，“小枫是个聪明人，怎么会死磕在仙道彰身上这么多年始终想不通？” 

“感情这种事，多数人都是想不通的。”我拨去降落在头发上的细雪，有些已经融化成了寒冷的水珠。 

我不清楚是不是这句话触动了佐惠的心弦，抑或是她此刻很想找个人说说话，刚好只有我在场。 

我从佐惠口中得知，流川收到东大录取书后没过多少时间就打电话给她，说还是准备申请来美国留学打球。女人的第六感往往很准，佐惠肯定流川的恋情出了问题，在她反复的套话下，总算明白流川改变主意的原因，比无理由分手更为窝火，他居然被男友仙道彰莫名其妙地拉入了黑名单，一夜之间就再也联系不到了。 

流川在镰仓市和东京都两地找了大半个月，仙道的朋友、同学全都不知道他的行踪。流川横遭恋人背弃，年少气盛，干脆心一横去美国和家人团聚了。 

亚裔球员想在国外球坛有立足之地不大容易，流川坐了几年冷板凳，慢慢有了上场的机会，开始崭露头角，不知不觉间锋芒尽露。 

佐惠以为流川早就忘了仙道了，谁知他拿到世界总冠军的戒指后不声不响地提早退役了，把打球挣来的钱全部转入了父母的银行户头，自己孑然一身折返日本。 

流川一直是这样的人，不动声色地完成计划好的所有事情。 

佐惠的眼里再度噙满晶莹的泪水，她的话音有些发颤，在这样一个下雪天，听起来越加悲恸。 

我只能象征性地劝慰她几句。 

佐惠不再讲话，她抽完那支细长的薄荷烟，侧过身注视着坐在客厅沙发上闷闷不乐的流川。 

我在庭院里扫出一条行路，邻居家放冬假的国小生穿得像个球似的冲过来，朝我身上丢了一个雪团子，“啪”的一声撞碎成四溅的雪沫。我弯身砸了一个回去，小鬼头灵巧地闪开了，他哈哈大笑着跑走了。 

很快天就黑了下来，夜幕低垂，雪地上方的星空显得更为明澈了。 

尽管佐惠心底充满了伤感和气恼，但还是认真地帮流川准备生日晚餐。 

我事先并不知道今天是流川的生日，便找了个借口出门，去街上给流川买了份礼物，顺便订了个蛋糕提回来。刚到公寓前，我竟然看见流川朝思暮想的仙道彰迎面走来，他像照片上一样高大英俊，只不过眉宇间多了几分沧桑。 

“仙道彰？”我无意识地说出了他的名字。 

仙道微微一愣，继而笑了，笑容和当年高中时代截然不同，似乎有些落寞，他问：“你认识我？” 

“算是吧。”我想起他伤害过我的救命恩人，口气难免冷硬起来。 

“我以前住在这里。”仙道侧过脸，看见他空置多年的公寓里透出灯光，不禁显出吃惊的样子。 

我摸出钥匙打开大门，被反应过来的仙道一把拽住了：“你怎么会有我家钥匙？” 

我甩开仙道的手，他退了一小步，低声说了句抱歉。

我看了他一眼：“流川枫是我的房东，我付了租金的。”

“你是说，流川回来了？”仙道蓝黑色的眼眸中闪耀起光亮，他说完推开大门，飞快地冲进庭院，难掩激动地呼喊了流川的名字，“流川枫！”他的声音回响在白皑皑的积雪里。 

从仙道的反应，我判断他是非常期望见到流川的，这令我感到极为困惑。难道单方面分手后又追悔莫及了？ 

佐惠拿着锅铲打开家门，目光冷冷地盯着仙道，尖利地说：“你再往前走一步试试！” 

我怕他们会打起来，赶紧上前卸下了佐惠手中的锅铲，好声好气地说：“姐，别气别气。” 

仙道的目光沉了沉，落在我身上：“你叫佐惠姐什么？”

“姐啊，怎么了？”我猜到他为什么会介意我对流川姐姐的称呼，抬手轻轻搭住了佐惠的肩膀故意气他，“流川的姐姐就是我的亲姐姐。” 

佐惠怔了半秒，微微扬起下巴似笑非笑地对仙道说：“没错，有什么问题？”

仙道的眼光黯然下来，他的身后，是镰仓市冬夜里寂静的雪景。

 

佐惠拉着我进屋，仙道的造访令她的情绪再起波澜。她锁好家门，神色颇为复杂地看着我：“真是见鬼了，仙道彰怎么会来这里？”她说完瞄了眼斜靠在沙发上戴着耳机正在听歌的流川。

流川的膝盖受过几次伤，多少有点后遗症，雨雪天气常常酸痛不堪，今日也不例外，大概半个小时前复作的。他借助音乐分散注意力，时不时揉捏着膝盖缓解不适。

“不过，刚才你的应对方法真是太好了。”佐惠将我拽入厨房，投以求助的眼神，“岩井君，能不能拜托你再出去跟仙道彰说些重话示个威？让他赶紧走，走得越远越好。”

“啊？这……不太好吧？”我为难地抓了抓后脑勺。

“难道你希望仙道彰再伤害我弟弟一次吗？”佐惠明明是个很爱发脾气的凶女人，可又老是哭，动不动一副泪光闪闪的可怜模样，“反正仙道彰已经误会你了，你就帮我一次吧。”

面对佐惠的恳切央求，我实在不好意思拒绝，心里万分后悔自己的意气用事，现在无端端地卷入了流川和他前男友的感情纠葛中，简直是自作孽不可活。

我打开家门，凛冽的寒风夹杂着雪沫扑面而来。我回头看了看流川，他好像睡着了。佐惠从厨房里探出半个身子，向我比了个加油的手势。

顷刻间，我的心底升起一股即将英勇赴死的悲壮感。

仙道已经走出庭院站在了铁门外。其实在佐惠没有详细告诉我整件事之前，我是希望流川可以尽快找到仙道的。但佐惠潸然泪下的倾诉太过煽情，我又觉得仙道无情抛弃恋人的这种行为无法原谅，两种矛盾的情绪在我心底凌乱地纠缠在一起。

我踩着积雪深一脚浅一脚地走出去，马路对面的不远处是黑漆漆的湘南海。

仙道站在围墙旁边，他看了我一眼，神情不太友好。

我从外套口袋里拿出烟盒，递了一支烟给他。

“抱歉，我不抽烟。”仙道露出近乎于淡漠的笑容。

“哦。”我只好把烟叼进自己嘴里，摸出莉央子送给我的打火机，点燃后抽了一口。

“这么问可能有点唐突，我想知道，流川枫和你在一起多久了？”仙道说话的音调很平缓。

“既然你在意流川的感情归属，当初干嘛离开他？”佐惠希望仙道误会，那就让他误会好了，这也是我的意愿。但我跟流川之间并不存在什么暧昧的关系，所以，需要我肯定的问题，我是不会回答的。

仙道勾起唇角笑了一下，略显无奈地说：“能待在流川身边，当然是待在他身边好，可是如果不能呢？”

“这种模棱两可的话用来欺骗涉世未深的小女生还行。都是男人，没必要找借口。”我感觉我似乎占领了道德的制高点，讲话的语气像是看透了一切，“怎么？潇洒舍弃后发现流川拥有了新的生活，不甘心了？”说完这句，我不禁反思，我又何尝不是这样的心态？

“那时候发生了太多你想象不到的事，我没办法不妥协。”仙道对我肯定是有所保留的，他沉默了片刻，用商量的语气问我，“能允许我见见流川么？”

我很明确佐惠交给我的任务，然而，在我打算拒绝的时候却产生了迟疑。我的脑海中不间断地浮现出流川醉倒在沙发上念着仙道名字的场景，他看起来那么坚不可摧，又好像不堪一击。纵令光阴如梭，但十几年到底是一段很漫长的岁月，不是真正一晃而过那么匆促的。

尽管仙道向我提出请求，不过他没有显露出半点可怜的样子，目光沉沉，像弥漫着雾霭的深湖，我压根看不出他在想什么。

我们面对面缄默了很长时间，直到我抽完了手里的烟，这场无声的拉锯战以我的失败告终。我甚至觉得仙道的气场和流川相差无几，同样会令我产生想要举手投降的压迫感。

“有件事我必须坦白，我真的只是租客，如果非要说得再仔细点，流川救过我。”说到这里，我整个人轻松了不少，“前阵子我失恋，借酒浇愁，掉进海里去了，得亏遇上了流川。”

仙道的神情从沉郁转为不解，然后渐渐地明朗起来。有那么一瞬间，我仿佛看见了当年陵南高中那个意气风发的天才球员，连发梢都熠熠生辉。

 

我真觉得自己是个毫无原则的人，转眼间就背叛了佐惠，选择帮仙道向流川通风报信。

搞不好是那晚冰冷的海水泡坏了我的脑子，留下了什么可怕的病症也说不定。

佐惠在厨房里讲电话，她听见我的脚步声，探出头来眼巴巴地望着我：“怎么样？”

“放心，已经走了。”我若无其事地回答。

“谢啦！”佐惠没有怀疑我，她露出振奋的笑容，踱回厨房里继续跟电话里的人聊天。

我走进客厅，推了推流川的肩膀。

流川一下子睁开眼睛冰冷地瞪着我，他极其厌烦休息的时候被人打扰，这点我是知道的。

我看流川的脸色不好，怕他会揍我，偷偷往后退了几步，示意他摘下耳机。

“什么事？”流川关掉音乐，把耳机放在了茶几上。

我往厨房那头瞄了一眼，弯下身压低嗓门说：“听我说，不管我告诉你什么，你都要保持镇定。不然我估计我今晚会被佐惠姐用锅铲打得满头包。”

“嗯。”流川莫名紧张起来，他下意识地坐直了身子。

“仙道彰在外面等你。”我说完，看见流川的瞳孔收缩了一下，他猛地就从沙发上站了起来，“淡定……”我慌忙提醒他。

流川没说话，他一把推开我走向玄关，拖鞋也没换就开门踏了出去。

我听见佐惠在谈论什么美妆、服饰搭配之类的，应该是跟她的闺蜜吧，聊得相当尽兴，吸引了她全部的注意力。于是我转过身子，匆忙跟上流川，打算帮他们把风。

流川走得很快，拖鞋掉了一只都没发现，我从没见过他这么狼狈的模样。

到铁门口的时候，下起了小雪，很小的那种，落势也不密集，像是被风吹过来的雪沫一样。

我把拾起来的那只拖鞋抛给流川之后，就斜靠在门边没再上前。

“嗨。”仙道抬手跟流川打了个招呼，他吸了下鼻子，眼睛里泛起一层晶莹的水光。

我本以为，久别重逢的画面一定感人肺腑，却没想到，流川冲上前照着仙道的脸就是狠狠一拳：“你这个混账东西！”他压抑着颤抖的声音，无法确定到底是难过还是愤怒。

仙道被打得往后一个趔趄，险些摔倒，他还没站稳，流川一记勾拳又击中了他的腹部。

我满头雾水，从怔愣中回过神来，吓得赶紧上去劝架：“喂，有话好好说，不要动手啊。”

“我们的事你少管。”流川用冰冷的目光斜了我一眼。

“喔。”我不由得打了个寒颤，明智地退回铁门旁边属于我的小角落。

仙道过了好一阵子才缓过来，他直起身子重重地喘了口气。

“你去哪里了？”流川的肩膀发着抖，他低下头，语气变得沉闷起来。

“三言两语怎么说得清十几年里发生的事情？”仙道边说边脱下大衣，披在了流川的身上，“出来怎么不穿件外套？今天挺冷的。”

“你在逃避。”流川垂着视线，细碎的雪点慢悠悠地落在他的黑发上。

“当年我被我爸强行带回了本家邸宅……”仙道按了下眼角，抑制住眼眶中的泪水，“抱歉，我现在不想回忆跟你分开之后难熬的生活。”他说完拥抱住流川，“能再见到你，实在太好了。”

流川的双手垂在身侧，慢慢握成了拳头，他像在赌气般倔冷地说：“我在国外生活得很好，做了自己想做的事，跟我家里人去了很多地方。我没有想过你……”这么说着，流川克制不住情绪，松开拳头抬手回抱住仙道，把脸埋在他的肩膀上，话音变得更加任性了，“我一点都没有想你。”

“我应该陪着你做你想做的事，和你去那些地方的。”仙道低沉地哽咽着，“我错过了很多。”

我一直觉得流川不是那种随随便便就会被蒙混过去的人，毕竟仙道没有交代他这十来年的经历，即便有苦衷也是能讲出来的。但出乎我的意料，流川竟然轻易地容忍了仙道很明显的隐瞒。

“往后有很长的时间。”流川攥住了仙道的手，“你再敢离开试试。”

“我的流川枫再不是以前那个莽撞的小鬼了。”仙道湿润的眼睛里露出了温存的光亮。

“还好你没有变成老头子。”流川不甘示弱地回了一句。

对此，我颇有微词，怎么就这样不追究了？不过，或许是因为流川无条件地信任着仙道吧，保留着少年时期对他产生的爱恋，更有可能已经根深蒂固，否则何以战胜茫茫无尽的岁月？

我对仙道的事几乎一无所知，但我很羡慕他，因为有一个人始终在时间里等他。

不一会儿，雪点变成了雪花，纷纷扬扬地飘洒下来，明澈的星空因此变得黯淡起来。

 

流川不听我的好心劝阻，执意拉着仙道一起回家。

佐惠又吃惊又愤怒，她堵在门口，尖利地剜了我一眼，转而望向流川：“你到底想怎么样？我不准仙道彰进屋，我不想见到他。”

“姐，这幢公寓是仙道的。”流川一句话就噎住了佐惠。

佐惠瞪着眼睛，不知该讲什么好，过了半天才开口：“所以该走的人是我？”

“佐惠姐，流川不是这个意思。”仙道此时的立场其实很尴尬，他侧过脸看着流川，“要不我明天再过来找你，好不好？”

“你又要走。”流川颇为失落地松开了仙道的手。

“不走。”仙道下意识地揽住了流川的肩膀把他往怀里带。

“你们两个少在我面前上演这种情深意切的戏码！”佐惠陷入了无比暴躁的状态，她嘴角一瘪，捂着脸气哭了，“流川枫，从小到大，我对你不好吗？怎么就比不过仙道彰？” 

“佐惠姐，我很抱歉，你别哭了……”仙道只能小心地赔着不是。

“闭嘴，不用你可怜！”佐惠带着哭腔打断了仙道的话，“以前都好好的，你跟流川枫一起打球，一起训练，周末我还会给你们准备晚餐……现今这一切，全都是你造成的！流川枫本来就不是性格开朗的人，你的走对他的打击有多大你根本不知道。我和大哥想尽一切办法帮他走出自我封闭的状态……可始终效果甚微。我们的爸妈担心到整夜整夜失眠。后来……流川枫把所有的精力投入到篮球比赛中，其他什么都不过问……”她哽了一下，抬起头来悲戚地望着仙道，“你为什么又要出现？拜托你，让我弟弟重新开始可以吗……求你了……”

“对不起。”仙道的神色看起来很痛苦，似是一副有难言之隐的样子。

“姐，我不想重新开始。”流川并非铁石心肠的人，他愧疚地看了佐惠一眼，然后坚定地说，“以前我喜欢仙道，以后也是。至于仙道会不会一直喜欢我，是他的事。”

“我怎么不知道我的弟弟原来这么痴情？”佐惠的眼泪扑簌簌地掉了下来，她不停地抽泣着。

流川不擅长安抚女性，仙道的话佐惠又听不进去，我很自觉地肩负起这个本不该属于我的责任，试探性地提出建议：“那个，佐惠姐，今天不是流川的生日吗？先回屋给他庆祝吧。一年一次，很难得啊。况且，大家都是成年人了，有什么话坐下来聊一聊，总比像现在这样僵持不下的局面要好得多吧？”

佐惠只穿了件鹅黄色的薄毛衣，寒风一吹，可能觉得有点冷了，又或者是情绪宣泄了一些，她低头擦了擦眼泪，给流川和仙道让开路，顺便怨责地瞪了我一眼，哑着喉咙说：“岩井彻，我记住你这个叛徒了。”

我嘿嘿讪笑着，不敢与她对视，相当难为情地按了按后脖颈，迈步走进了温暖的室内。

 

我不知道是不是仙道影响了佐惠的心情导致她的厨艺发挥失常，还是她本来就只有这样的水准，我这辈子第一次喝到苦中带酸的海鲜汤，差点当场反胃，流川也中招了，他的眉头难受地皱了起来。

仙道敏锐地觉察到了，他吃了一大块我买的芝士奶油蛋糕，坚决不碰其他任何食物。

佐惠把蘸满青芥末的饭团丢进了我的碗里，不冷不热地说：“犒赏你的。”

我自知理亏，心一横咬了一口，鬼知道里面的馅是辣椒酱……这一刻，我感觉还不如直接淹死在湘南海里来得爽快。因此，我恍然顿悟过来，佐惠是故意的。

佐惠的报复远不止这样，她冷冷地盯着仙道，舀了一勺黑乎乎的土豆泥给他。

我反正自身难保，不敢说什么，被芥末呛得满眼泪水，视线都变得模糊起来。

饭吃了一半，佐惠的丈夫打电话过来了，我真觉得他比佛祖还伟大。

我和仙道把筷子一扔，迅速地冲进了盥洗间用杯子接水漱口。

“要命，辣死我了，我都想去外面的雪地上滚一圈了。”我的嘴阵阵发麻，讲话都有些不利索了。

“我宁可吃芥末，那份土豆泥实在是……”仙道脸色发青，他卷起衬衫袖子，趴在洗手台前用冷水洗脸。

我无意中看见他的手臂上有几道很长的伤疤，像是刀刃造成的，不过不太显眼，应该有些年头了。

仙道抓过毛巾，把脸上的水擦干，我这才发现他左手的无名指戴着戒指，心里不禁“咯噔”了一下，暗自思忖，这家伙难道已经跟别人结婚了？莫非他的深情都是装出来欺骗我们的？流川该不会没有注意到吧？

“嗯？怎么了？”仙道把毛巾挂好，疑惑地注视着我。

“啊，没事，我有点想我妈了。”我随便找了个借口搪塞过去，扭头走出了盥洗间。

饭后，仙道被佐惠抓去洗碗了，其实他们两个从前很熟悉，习惯这种东西很难被立场彻底改变。也有可能流川的姐夫开导过佐惠了，所以她剑拔弩张的气焰才会消失大半。

我此刻对刚才在盥洗间看到的事耿耿于怀，一边和流川收拾着餐桌，一边假装很随意的样子提醒他：“仙道好像戴着婚戒？”

流川不为所动，他拿了张纸巾擦了擦手，把脖子上的那条银链扯了出来，晃了晃垂挂在上面的戒指：“一样的。”

“哦。”恩爱秀得我措手不及，我忽然感觉自己枉做小人似的，心想，以后还是别管流川和仙道的事为妙。

“高中的时候买的。”流川把项链塞回衣服里，“我们一起打工挣来的钱。”

“真好啊……”我由衷地感叹，但又忍不住说，“你为什么不问仙道离开的原因，以及，离开后到底发生了什么？”

“他不想坦白就总有他的原因。”流川语气平静地回答，“我知道他没变就可以了。”

“啊？你怎么知道他没变？”对于流川的自信，我有点摸不着头脑。

“因为我看得出来。”流川稍稍扬起下巴，一副很得意的样子。我没见过他这副相态，跟个十七八岁的小孩似的，幼稚得很。他说完，把收拾好的碗碟捧进了厨房。

 

晚上十点左右，窗外已是一片风雪茫茫的情景。公寓周围的树木不堪积雪的重负，发出轻微的折裂声。

仙道没有回去的意思，不过，这里本来就是他的家。

我们在客厅里闲聊，以此消磨睡前的时间，佐惠窝在沙发上收看爱情剧，一直没跟我们讲话。

流川作息比我们有规律，他靠在仙道的身上，眼睛已经睁不住了，含含糊糊地说：“喂，我困了。”

不知道是不是我的错觉，流川在仙道面前明显轻松许多，像是把厚重冰冷的防备全部卸下来了。

“我们去楼上睡吧。”仙道抚摸着流川的头发，在他耳边轻声地说。

“好。”流川磨蹭了片刻，才从沙发上站起来，他的神情显得很迷茫。

佐惠坐不住了，把准备上楼的他们拦住了，她用力将仙道拽后几步，不悦地说：“我已经退让了，你少得寸进尺。你不跟我交代清楚以前的事，休想跟流川枫一起睡。”

“哦，那我睡客厅好了。”仙道不舍地看着昏昏欲睡的流川，“明早见，放心，我不会走的。”

“嗯。”流川不想再跟佐惠起冲突，揉揉眼睛上楼去睡觉了。

佐惠冲着仙道“哼”了一声，跟着流川上楼，跑进左手边那间客房。

仙道折回客厅，他在贴满照片的那面墙壁前逗留了很久，有些愧疚地对我说：“这些照片本来我也有一份的，只可惜……”他顿了顿，发出一声轻微的叹息，“没想到流川全都保留了。”

我想，既然流川说了他不在意仙道的过去，那身为局外人的我更加没必要多问什么。我随口敷衍了一句，说了声晚安就回自己房间了。

兴许是晚饭吃得太辣，半夜时分我口干舌燥地醒过来，挣扎着起身想去厨房里拿瓶水，一开门就看见仙道和流川在客厅的落地窗前接吻，窗外厚厚的积雪泛起白色的亮光，所以即便没有开灯，我也看得很清楚。他们唇舌粘缠发出的水声在宁谧的深夜听起来更为明显。倘若这种时候我还走出去的话就未免太扫兴了，只能轻轻地关好房门，蜷缩回我的被窝里继续睡觉。

我有晨练的习惯，之前流川如果没有外出的话，会叫上我一起去附近的公园里跑步，但是他今早却没有敲我的房门。我在床上躺了一会儿，深吸一口气从被窝里爬了起来，窗外时不时传来积雪从树枝上滑落下来发出的声响。

我换好衣服走出卧室，客厅里的暖气没有关，室内像春天一样温和。我无意识地扫了一眼，居然看见仙道抱着流川睡在狭窄的沙发上。

仙道兴许是听见我的脚步声了，警觉地抬起头来，看清是我，他的表情明显松懈下来，懒洋洋地说：“早上好。”

“吵醒你了，抱歉。”我有些不好意思地说。

“是我一向睡眠很浅。”仙道想要起来，不过被流川按住了，他轻声说，“乖，我去趟洗手间。”

流川低沉地“唔”了一声，用沙哑困乏的声音说：“亲我一下。”

我现在的处境很尴尬，一动不动地站在原地，假装自己是团透明的空气。

“真是拿你没办法……”仙道凑近流川，与他交换了一个吻，然后掀开毛毯跳下沙发。

仙道没穿上衣，他的身材练得相当不错，肌肉线条近乎完美，我自愧不如。不过令我吃惊的是，我看见仙道的腹部有两道很明显的伤疤，他的左肩上还有一个类似枪击造成的创痕。

“你……”我指了指左边肩膀，用眼神表示我的疑惑。

“以前发生的事。”仙道弯身拾起流川的短袖套在身上，冲我笑了一下，光着脚走进洗手间。

流川翻了个身，我瞧见他的锁骨和胸膛上布满了吻痕，还有隐约可见的淡红色牙印。我连忙移开了视线，尽管我对男人没有任何兴趣，但是一想到流川和仙道亲热的画面，心里多少有点窘迫，感觉自己像一个不正经的偷窥者似的。

过了一会儿，仙道从洗手间出来，他抓了抓凌乱的头发，折返客厅中，又躺回了沙发上，侧过身把流川整个人抱入怀中。

他们的甜蜜举动刺伤了失恋的我。我悻悻地踱向玄关处，换了双轻便的跑步鞋出了家门。一股新鲜的冷空气顷刻间透入肺腑，令我一下子精神了不少。我踏着庭院里的积雪缓步走到铁门外面，在朝阳的映照之下，天地间一片明晃晃的景象。

雪后放晴特别冷，大概是这个原因吧，坚持锻炼的人寥寥无几，公园里安静极了，只有几只松鼠在树枝间灵活地窜来窜去。我绕着小路慢跑，难以自控地想起了莉央子，她差不多每年这个时候都会感冒，而且总不见好，她老是假装很不舒服的样子扑进我的怀里，故意把清鼻涕蹭在我的衣服上，得逞之后咯咯咯地笑个不停。

想到这里，冰寒湿冷的空气从我的鼻孔一下子冲到了脑门心，呛得我停下脚步猛烈地咳嗽起来。分手时莉央子嚎啕大哭的模样不断地浮现在我的眼前，我像是得了心绞痛一般，难受到几乎喘不过气来。

一位从我身旁经过的老人关切地询问：“小哥，你没事吧？”

我顿觉失态，连忙向他欠身行了个礼，勉力露出笑容来：“多谢关心，没什么，只不过是想起从前一些事情，感到现在过得比较惘然而已。”

“人生嘛，总是这样的嘞……”老人简慢地说，“有时候索然无味，有时候妙趣横生。”

不知道为什么，我的眼睛有点湿润了，一股酸涩的寒意袭上心头。我无法确定，这种割舍不断的情绪究竟要多久才能彻底消失。或者说，关于莉央子的一切，还会在我的记忆中萦绕到什么时候。

 

折返公寓的途中，我接到了我妈的电话，她絮絮叨叨地数落我：“过年也待在镰仓，你真是被浅仓莉央子迷得晕头转向了……”

“最近我有点忙啊。”我听见我妈熟悉的声音，内心产生了想要倾诉的冲动，然而却什么都说不出口，只轻轻地叹了口气，“等过阵子空闲了再回来。”

“你总是这么说，可我知道，你每次都在打发我。”我妈的话音透出一种无法形容的失望，“最近我经常梦见你还在念国小，我去接你放学。我们经过卖筑紫饼的店铺，你吵着要吃，可是我付完钱，转过身你就不见了……我不清楚这样的梦境意味着什么。我经常在深夜里哭着惊醒过来，心里觉得非常不安稳。”

“不要胡思乱想嘛。”我故作轻松地说，“你和我爸一定要保重身体。”

“嗯。”我妈停顿了片刻，又说，“我从一开始就不喜欢浅仓莉央子，毕竟我对在夜场里上班的女孩子向来没什么好感，不过，倘若她不是我想象中的那种人，你又真的决心与她共度余生……就考虑考虑成家的事吧。你们两个年纪也不小了。”

冬日的街区笼罩在冷冷清清的气氛中，太阳已经高悬于天际，积雪愈发耀眼，闪烁着金灿灿的光点。为什么会这样呢？我和莉央子感情稳定融洽时，我的至亲竭力反对；等到我们两个人关系完全破裂到无法再复原后，我妈却又委婉地松了口。我的心情不禁变得茫然若失起来，一时间不知道应该如何作答，踌躇了半天才说：“我知道啦。”

我妈没有再对我多说什么，嘱咐了几句就把电话挂断了。其实我差不多从叛逆期开始，就不怎么愿意跟父母交谈心事了。而且，我目前的困境，即便是可以顺利地表述出来，也无法改变现状。

我深吸了一口气，暂且把纷乱的情绪抛诸脑后，一边走一边欣赏着镰仓白茫茫的雪景。沿路有几只灰色的麻雀在树丛间飞来飞去，它们撞到了纤细的枝柯，覆盖在上面的积雪便簌簌沙沙地跌落下来。

 

大老远我就看见邻居家那个调皮的小鬼头站在公寓外，他侧着脸，把耳朵贴在铁门上，好像在偷听什么。

“喂，天野银平，你在干嘛？”我快步走到他身后，屈起手指叩了叩他的脑袋。

小银平抬起头来“嘘”了一声，他吸了吸鼻子，压低声音说：“岩井叔叔，我听见你们家有个嗓门很大的女人在骂流川哥哥，已经骂了半个多小时了。”

“拜托，怎么流川枫是哥哥，我就是叔叔了？他还比我大一岁诶。”我不悦地扯了扯他冻得通红的耳朵。

“哎呦，你的手好冰！”小银平拍开我的手，抬起袖子擦了擦流出来的清鼻涕，冲着我扮了个鬼脸，“因为你看起来比较老。”他说完，弯身从地上抓起一把雪，砸在了我的衣服上。

“你这个小鬼头，信不信我揍你？”我拍去身上的雪沫，作势扬起拳头。

“妈！”小银平往后退了一步，扭头就往他们家跑，“妈！妈！隔壁的岩井叔叔要打我啦！”

我无奈地摇了摇头，拿出口袋里的钥匙，打开铁门迈进庭院里，佐惠哭泣着的斥责越加清晰了。我想，应该是昨晚流川偷偷跑下楼与仙道缠绵的事被她撞破了吧。我走了几步，转念一想，这个档口我介入其中，八成会被佐惠迁怒，要是因为跟我完全没关系的事讨顿骂实在不值当，想到这里，我放轻脚步又退了出去，坐在铁门外点了根烟，耐心等待这场风波的平息。

小银平可能是挨训了，他垂头丧气地折回我的身边，不满地嘟囔：“我妈妈可能不太喜欢我，她说肯定是我捣蛋，就算被你打也理所当然。”他坐了下来，双手撑在膝头托着脸，瘪着嘴说，“可惜我没有钱，天气又太冷了，否则我肯定离家出走。”

“小小年纪不要胡言乱语。”我把烟掐灭了，隔着积雪眺望远处，此刻的湘南海别有一番风味。

“流川哥哥被人骂你都不管么？”小银平侧过脸有些埋怨地盯着我。

“他的家事我不方便插手啊，况且……”我差点脱口而出“况且他的男朋友在”，幸好我及时地管住了自己的嘴，不然以小银平目前的年龄与认知，一定不能理解两个男人怎么可以恋爱。

“喔。”小银平没再追问，他的话题又转到了午饭上，眼神亮晶晶地说，“我们家今天吃加吉鱼火锅，还有软乎乎的烤年糕……我妈妈的手艺最好了！”

我心想，其实当个小孩子也不错，一件小事都能高兴得不得了。不过听完小银平的话，我突然很想吃我妈做的牛杂火锅——在我离开福冈县之前的每一个冬天都能品尝到的美味。我们一家三口围坐在暖烘烘的被炉旁边，矮桌上的火锅咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，牛杂和蔬菜在汤汁里泛着令人食欲大增的色泽，窗户上蒙着寒雾，隐隐约约能看见外边下着雪。这样的画面在我的脑海里既充满了历久弥新的熟悉，又掺杂着阔别已久的陌生。

天野太太走出家门，朝小银平招了招手：“宝贝，快回来，妈妈给你泡了感冒冲剂，你得喝一点，不然会越来越严重。”她说完，向我施礼微笑，“真是抱歉，我们家小银平老是给岩井先生添麻烦。”

“您太客气了。”我赶紧起身欠身回礼，顺便把小银平拽了起来，拍拍他单薄稚嫩的后背，“好啦，男子汉为难自己的妈妈，太逊了。”

“我才没有为难我妈妈。”小银平皱眉斜了我一眼，嘎吱嘎吱踩着雪飞快地跑向天野太太，一头扑进了她的怀里。

天野太太抱起小银平，与我点点头告别后，两个人说说笑笑地回家了。

教育小鬼头的话，我可以说得冠冕堂皇，但其实我很心虚，因为我的所作所为甚至还不如小银平，毕竟离家和负气离家的区别很大。思绪至此，我忽然有点开始担心流川枫，他现在所面对的，不正是家人与恋人之间难以调和的矛盾吗？以他这样不懂迂回宛转的耿直性格，估计更是难上加难。

 

佐惠的声音逐渐变小了，最后只剩下断断续续的啜泣，我转身走回家中，手脚都冻麻了。我在玄关处往客厅里看去，流川戴着耳机斜靠在仙道身上像是睡着了，原来佐惠在教训的人是仙道。

仙道的表情看起来很严肃，我不确定他是不是在生气。

佐惠见我回来了，转身抹了把眼泪，颤声说：“我先去楼上了。”她侧过脸看着仙道，“你千万别低估我想保护我弟弟的决心。我不知道一个不告而别却无法透露原因的人究竟哪里值得信任。如果你再伤害他半分，我不会轻易饶过你。”

等佐惠上楼后，我走近仙道问他：“你还好吧？”

仙道冲着我露出略显疲惫的苦笑，摇摇头说：“没事。”他小心地扶抱着流川的肩膀，把他放倒在沙发上。

流川醒了一下，迷迷糊糊地看着仙道。

仙道俯下身温存地亲了亲流川的脸颊，轻轻地抚摸他的头发。

流川正听着歌，不知道自己说话的声音很大：“你只要记住，我很爱你就行了。”他说完侧过身面对着沙发的靠背很快又睡着了。

仙道愣了片刻，眼中出现了明亮的笑意，他拿过毛毯帮流川盖好，靠着沙发坐在了地板上。

“你应该不会无法承受佐惠姐所施加的压力而放弃流川枫吧？”我试探性地问了一句。

“当然不会。”仙道闲聊时讲话的腔调总是给我一种洒脱不羁的感觉，“我不会再走了。”

“恕我多嘴，这些年究竟发生了什么，你直接挑明了跟佐惠姐说清楚不就行了？”我话锋一转，言辞变得锐利起来，“除非，是不可告人的秘密。”

“不是不可告人，而是我不打算让流川知道。”仙道的神情没什么起伏，他眼波一动，看着我说，“我出生于黑道世家，当年我爸收到我和同性相恋的风声，悖然大怒，立马派手下把我绑了回去，让我说出交往的对象是谁。我爸就是这样的性格，他一向来喜欢把过错推给别人。他认为我被人迷惑才走上歧途，铁了心要把流川找出来。我大哥暗中帮了我很大的忙，他及时销毁了一切，放出消息说我的恋人是东京人士。如果不是我大哥的话，我怎么可能护得住流川……”说到这里，仙道的目光中倏忽闪过一缕沉痛的神色，不过很快消失了，“为了避免节外生枝，我跟从前的圈子彻底划清了界线。”

我没有料到背后居然有这样的曲折，更想不到仙道会是黑帮家族的少爷。我半晌才从震惊中恢复过来，不由得吞咽了一声：“怪不得我和流川到处打听你的消息都一无所获。”

“流川……找过我？”仙道的眉头皱了皱。

“是啊，他说他已经完成了自己的梦想，但遗憾的是，没能把总冠军的戒指给你看。”我拿过放在茶几上的一罐饮料，打开喝了一口。

“曾经我想过放弃这段感情的。”仙道的话音似乎有点哽咽，他喘了口气平复情绪，“我摆脱不了我爸的监管和约束，更加没可能离开东京。我觉得跟流川重逢的机会太渺茫了。昨晚他问我身上伤疤的来历时，我险些掉眼泪了，强忍着敷衍过去，我不希望他为此自责……”

流川忽然动了一下，他坐了起来，拿下耳机睡眼惺忪地揉捏膝盖。

仙道没有再说下去，转过身给他按摩不舒服的地方：“要不要去医院看看？”

“不用，过两天就好了。”流川还没完全清醒，他往前一倾，把头靠在仙道的肩膀上，打了个哈欠说，“仙道，我想抱着你再睡会儿。”

仙道看了我一眼，我很识趣地说：“那什么，我去把庭院里的积雪扫一下。”我拿过挂在沙发上的外套走了出去，屋顶上的雪在阳光的照耀下开始融化了，水珠接连不断地从屋檐的边缘滴落下来，随处都闪动着水亮亮的澄净光芒。

 

短暂的假期很快结束了，我们公司年初的事情比较多，晚上经常加班，一旦忙碌起来，感觉日子过得飞快。此后，我没有机会跟仙道继续谈论上次的话题，慢慢也就搁置了。

这两天是佐惠的生理期，她像只暴怒的母狮子，稍不顺心就故意找仙道的麻烦。

我对仙道客气了不少，毕竟他的身份非同一般，我不想得罪他，我可不希望自己像黑帮电影里上演的桥段一样，被社会青年乱刀砍死在街头。不过话又说回来，仙道似乎并没有沾染任何的江湖戾气，他的视线总是温存地落在流川的身上。

佐惠无理取闹了好一阵子，可能觉得没什么意思，加上又确实拗不过固执的流川，她终于消停下来。

我问过仙道，怎么从来不反驳佐惠姐，明明你没有做任何对不起流川的事啊。

仙道回答我说，现在睡下醒来都能看见流川，就觉得没什么可抱怨的了。他说这句话的时候，笑意都快从眼眶里溢出来了，看起来高兴极了。

流川对我还是那副不苟言笑的冰冷模样，但是他在仙道面前却是截然不同的。

我从国中开始就以为流川是个特别厉害的人，他在球场上可以独自冲破三个人的防守阵潇洒得分，什么位置都能打，据说在高中还有“进攻之鬼”的称号，像他这样战神般的男人，天塌下来估计都不为所动。不过这始终是我以为罢了。

流川对仙道的依赖超乎我的想象，他仿佛转眼间减龄了十几岁，跟小鬼头似的，动不动就窝在仙道怀里。我用开玩笑的口气调侃流川这种行为太幼稚，被他拎到角落打了一顿之后就再也不敢多说什么了。我能怎么办呢？他们两个人，我谁也惹不起。

不过，这样的生活还不错，至少每天下班回来，住的地方会亮着灯。我不再反复地回想我和莉央子的往事，已经过去的，终究已经过去了。另外，托流川的福，我在单位的人气日渐高涨，大家都很羡慕我可以跟他住在同一个屋檐下。

今天流川和仙道陪我去居酒屋聚餐，佐藤那小子激动得险些晕过去。我对篮球的热爱早就已经消失殆尽了，所以不大理解球迷们痴狂的心态。

流川没喝多少就醉了，仙道背着他跟我一起并肩回家。

早春的晚上，夜风冷飕飕的，刚好把我的酒意给吹散了。我按了按酸痛的肩颈，发现附近几株樱树上长满了淡红色的花苞。我的眼睛顿时一亮，心想樱花季就要来了。我自认为这是日本最美的时节。

“三月份底我回福冈一趟。”我信口与仙道闲聊，“大概有四五年没有陪我爸妈去赏花了。”

仙道敷衍地“嗯”了一声。

我从仙道的神色中察觉出他似乎有点抗拒谈论家人，于是轻巧地转移了话题：“最近佐惠姐对你的抵触情绪好像没有那么强烈嘞。”

我们都以为流川睡着了，他冷不防地冒出一句：“我怎么感觉像是梦见你回来了而已。”

“乱想什么？”仙道没空再理会我，很快接过流川的话茬，低声轻哄，“放心吧，就算真的是你的梦，我也不会让你醒来。过段时间，我大哥会把护照拿给我，办理好手续我就跟你去国外注册……”他顿了顿，似乎有点不好意思起来，“流川，我想合法拥有你已经想了很久了。”

流川把脸贴在仙道的肩膀上，用自负的语气说：“从那年夏天的练习赛起，你就是我的了。”

“这么说，我求婚成功了？”仙道露出明朗的笑容，“刚认识那会儿，我就拿你没办法了。三天两头来找我一对一，有次我在渔港上钓鱼不想打球，你赌气把我的铁桶一脚踹进了海里，还有印象吗？”

“哼。”流川被翻旧账，不爽地撇了下嘴，“你就记得我不好的事。”

“哪里不好了？我当时就在想，湘北这小鬼怎么会这么有趣啊。”仙道以温柔的语气说，“后来等我有所察觉，我就已经彻底爱上你了。你什么都好，我都喜欢。”

这种露骨的情话我听不下去了，加快脚步走到了他们的前头。我的眼前是镰仓市广袤无垠的星空，看起来似乎有些低垂，仿佛要拥抱住大地一样。

 

三月中旬的一个周末，春光明媚，吉野樱的枝头已经缀满了新开的花朵。

我跑完步回来，佐惠刚修剪完庭院里的草木，扭头向我抱怨：“仙道彰这小子大清早就拽着我弟弟出去约会了。”她说着叹了口气，“他那副玩世不恭的相态，真讨厌。”

“还好吧……”由于我知晓仙道大学时代离开流川的大致隐情，难免有点偏向他。

“岩井彻，你真是个不折不扣的大叛徒。”佐惠瞪了我一眼，转身在家门口的台阶上坐了下来，沉默了一小会儿，突然感慨起来，“时间过得可真快啊……感觉兜了一个大圈子，流川枫还是回到了原点。”

我走上前坐在她的旁边，抬头望着浮云朵朵的蔚蓝长空：“我倒是觉得这样还不错。”

“以你的立场，不可能体会到我的顾虑。”佐惠把垂落下来的一缕头发勾到了耳后，“仙道彰这个人很难捉摸，他念高中的时候就这样了，好像什么事都不放在心上，当年一声不响就人间蒸发，现在我问他缘由，却一副闪烁其词的样子。我无法确定他对我弟弟到底是不是真心的。”

“怎么说呢？这种事……应该由流川自己来确认吧。”我侧过脸注视着佐惠，“好比你跟姐夫之间的感情，难道需要别人来判别真假？”

“你的意思，是我管得太多了？”佐惠的脸上泛起了不悦的神色，“真奇怪啊，你是不是收了仙道彰的好处？怎么总是帮他辩解？”

“我说句公道话也不行？”我无奈地抓了下眉毛，“我感觉仙道不像是那种没有责任心的男人，前两天，我们聚餐回来的路上，他已经向流川求婚了……”

“求婚？”佐惠惊诧地打断了我的话，“仙道彰根本不会把自己轻易束缚进婚姻里，八成又是用来哄骗流川枫的谎言而已。”

“哎呦，你干嘛一定要往不好的方向考虑嘞？”我颇感无语地呼了口气，“流川并不是因为失去仙道才一门心思打篮球的，我听我同事说，从前他们俩就常常在公园的小球场上一对一，按照时间推算，应该正处于热恋阶段吧，篮球本身就是仙道和流川人生中的一部分。佐惠姐，你有没有想过，流川竭尽全力完成的梦想即是仙道的梦想呢？”我不清楚为什么会莫名其妙在流川的亲姐姐面前发表这番自以为很了解流川的言论，我有点尴尬地挠了挠耳根，“当然，这只是我个人的见解罢了。”

佐惠的眼中倏忽闪过一丝好像是温柔的光亮，她没有搭腔，低下头若有所思地清理着沾在指甲上的泥土。

 

我们坐在原地缄默不言，微风吹动院中的枝叶，发出沙沙的声响，角落的一小片毛茛提前开花了，成群的小白蝴蝶在明黄色的花盘上飞舞嬉戏，自然界的万物充满了勃勃的生机。

没过多久，我听见外边传来很多人的脚步声，下意识地抬头望去，只见一群穿着黑色西装的男人站在敞开的铁门外，这阵势一看就是黑帮成员。我心里顿时“咯噔”一下，难道是仙道的爸爸找到这里来了？

佐惠愣愣地眨了眨眼睛嘀咕了一句：“这些人是在拍电影吗？”

人群后方有一个年轻男人以沉稳的语气说：“你们在外面等我。”

“是！”这些人很听话地躬身退到两边。

我只是普通的工作族，连社会青年都没有接触过，面对看似来者不善的黑道分子，背后冒出了冷汗。

“你们好，我找仙道彰。”那个年轻男人迈进庭院里，朝我们缓缓地走来。

佐惠一把揪住我的手臂，压低声音激动地说：“这个人长得好帅！”

我的紧张感转眼间被佐惠犯花痴的相态给冲散了，不禁斜了她一眼，小声地说：“你是不是忘记你已婚这件事了？”

“已婚和审美有什么关联？”佐惠目不转睛地盯着年轻男人。

“听不懂我的话？”年轻男人的神色看起来相当严肃，“我是仙道彰的大哥，仙道崇源。”

“你好！”我立马松了口气，从台阶上站了起来，但又有些不放心，试探性地问，“你不是来带走仙道的吧？”

佐惠起身，以不解的眼光看看我，又看看崇源，困惑地问：“岩井，你在说什么？什么带走仙道？”

“嗯。”崇源点了下头，“阿彰原先的护照被我父亲烧了，我把补办好的送过来给他。”

“但他不在诶，跟流川出门了，一时半刻应该不会回来。”我心想，仙道大哥的气势实在太可怕了，跟他交谈竟无法控制地自觉放低了姿态。

崇源轻轻地笑了一下：“这小子……”他说完，把手里的公文袋递给我，“我急着赶回东京，麻烦你交给仙道彰，顺便帮我转达一句话，家里所有的事往后都与他再无半分瓜葛，跟流川枫去国外好好过日子吧。”

“好的。”我垂着视线不敢与他对视，用双手谦恭地接过公文袋。

“多谢。”崇源转身要走，反应过来的佐惠一把拉住了他的手臂。

门外的手下不客气地叫嚣起来：“喂，你这个死女人，还不赶快放开我们会长大人，活腻了吗？”

“闭嘴。”崇源冷冷地说，手下们立刻不敢讲话了，他不动声色地挣开佐惠的手，还算客气地问，“女士，有何指教？”

“你……仙道彰……我是说……仙道彰十来年前为什么要抛下我弟弟？”佐惠措辞半天，总算说出了完整的句子，“他是如何做到一夜之间销声匿迹的？你是他大哥，肯定知道内情。”

“你弟弟？”崇源皱了皱眉头，“是流川枫的姐姐啊。你好，听阿彰说，你以前很照顾他，非常感谢。”他的语气缓和不少，“抱歉，那会儿是我想方设法隐藏了阿彰的行踪，我不希望流川枫找到他。”

“是，是你拆散了他们？”佐惠震惊地瞪大了双眼，她的音调有些颤抖，“居然是你拆散了他们？我还以为……”

“以为阿彰背信弃义吗？”崇源显出极为认真的样子，“流川女士，事情并非如此。而我当年的所作所为，只是帮助我弟弟保护他的恋人，也就是流川枫。”

“保护？这又是哪门子鬼话！”佐惠提高了嗓门，她的眼睛一下子红了，泪水几乎夺眶而出。

“看来阿彰没有向你提过他的出身。”崇源抬手看了眼表盘上的时间，“再过十分钟我就必须走了，只能长话短说。我们是黑道世家，生在这样的家庭里，注定就是混这口饭吃，但阿彰不喜欢黑帮少爷的生活，他一个人跑到镰仓念高中，而后结识了流川枫。原先我以为他们只是普通的朋友关系，直到我亲眼目睹那两个小子在公园的小球场上接吻。我尽可能地帮他们打掩护，不过，阿彰回东京念大学后，有次跟流川枫在街区约会时被我父亲的手下看到了，好在是隔得很远，他没看清楚流川枫的长相。我父亲是个非常好面子的人，他可以容忍阿彰的叛逆，但绝对不会姑息他和同性相恋这种事。”说到这里，他顿了一顿，看着佐惠说，“流川女士，相信你是个聪明人，应当明白如果流川枫落到我父亲手里会是什么下场。”

佐惠显然很难轻易消化这个出乎她意料的真相，忡怔了半晌，磕磕绊绊地说：“所以……你把仙道彰的消息对外封锁了？”

“不光是这样，我还得阻止我父亲打探到流川枫的消息，这可不是一件容易的事。所幸我父亲不想把家丑外扬，让我私下揪出阿彰的恋人。”崇源内敛的眼光中蓦地显出悲伤的神色，但很快消逝了，“我向来不会忤逆父亲的指示，但这次例外。他不知道，我母亲临终前曾嘱咐过我，无论如何都要照顾好弟弟。阿彰的脾气很倔，他态度强硬地反抗父亲，因此不知挨了多少顿打。我曾经劝过他，既然流川枫去了美国发展，应该不会回来了，放弃的话会比较明智，但他不肯，怎么都不肯。之后陆陆续续发生了许多事，阿彰不得不加入到帮派的争斗中，他渐渐觉得没什么可能再跟流川枫一起了，但即便是这样，他仍然拒绝接受其他任何人……”

佐惠捂着脸哭出了声音，泪水从她的指缝里涌了出来。

“流川女士，我好像没说什么煽情的话吧？”崇源似乎是害怕女性哭泣的人，他略显无措地站在原地。

我搭住佐惠的肩膀轻轻地拍了拍，故作轻松地说：“佐惠姐，你的眼泪也太不值钱了吧？”

佐惠呜咽着说不出话来，她的多愁善感常常令我难以预料，过了一会儿，她抽抽搭搭地问崇源：“那现在呢……他跟我弟弟在一起没关系吗？”

“嗯。”崇源郑重地说，“六年前，阿彰和他二哥遭到仇家截杀，我带人赶到的时候，他二哥……已经没有任何生命体征了，阿彰身受重伤，差点也没救回来。那是我人生中第一次濒临崩溃。等阿彰康复后，我不要命似的往上爬……我答应了母亲要照顾弟弟，但一个死了，另一个生不如死，我怎么对得起她？现今我坐上了会长的位置，整个家族我说了算，不过，我建议阿彰往后不要再回日本了，毕竟仇家太多，说不定会上门寻衅……好了，流川女士，请你不要再哭了。”

“唔。”佐惠应了一声，但她还是忍不住，眼泪越擦越多，像断了线的珠子似的。

崇源背过身去，以落寞的语气说：“我不可以跟擅自脱离组织的人再有往来，所以我和仙道彰的兄弟情分也差不多到此为止了，这也是没办法的事。流川女士，希望你和你的父母把仙道彰当做自己家的孩子看待可以吗？”

“可以。我答应你。”佐惠泣不成声地说。

“仙道彰的过去……他不愿意流川枫一同背负，那就让其成为秘密吧。”崇源潇洒地扬了下手，以示告别，他眼中似有若无的泪光迅速地蒸发在春天温暖的阳光里，“再见。”

崇源一行人走后，我忍不住问佐惠：“你干嘛好端端哭得这么厉害？”

“我怎么知道？”佐惠的眼睛都肿了，“我的脑海里不断地想起流川第一次把仙道带回家的画面，他们还很年轻，朝气蓬勃，连头发上的汗水都亮晶晶的……我不知道为什么会这么难过……”她说着又陷入了更为悲伤的情绪，回身跑进了家中，把自己锁进了浴室里。

 

三月底，我有一个礼拜的假期，我简单地收拾了一下随身物品准备动身回福冈。仙道、流川和佐惠刚好也是这天折返美国。

告别前，流川煞有介事地拍了拍我的肩膀：“以后别再想不开了。”

“喂，我什么时候想不开了？”

“那天晚上我看见你自己跳进海里的。”流川很平静地说。

我只记得我当时喝了很多酒，所以……并非意外跌入海中，而是酒后自寻短见？我不禁有些后怕起来，心底升起一股潮湿的阴凉感，怔怔地说：“看来我得戒酒了。”

当然，我没能顺利地把酒戒掉，下班后还是会跟同事们去居酒屋小酌几杯。

目前我仍然住在仙道和流川的公寓里，墙上的照片他们已经收走了，家里变得空荡荡的，有时候感觉像是做了场很真实的梦，醒来后就剩我一个人了。或许人生本来就是梦境吧。

大概过了半个月时间，我接到了仙道的电话，他说下个礼拜要跟流川举办婚礼，邀请我参加。

我还是像以前一样跟他闲聊，不知怎么就扯到了家庭成员，我问他婚后会不会领养孩子。

“不会。”仙道想都没想回答了我，“我照顾好流川一个人就足够了，不想把爱以任何形式分给别人。”

“拜托，你可以再肉麻一点吗？”我搓了搓手臂上冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩，由衷地说，“那什么，恭喜你们啊，终于修成正果了。不过先说好，来回的机票你们给我报销。”

“当然没问题。”仙道明朗地笑了起来。

我挂了电话，把手机放进口袋里，我想，我应该开始新的生活了，我一定也可以拥有一段只属于自己的感情，为此，我的内心充满了期待。

镰仓市的樱花大面积地盛放了，一簇簇的花朵铺满枝头，在阳光下闪闪烁烁像是爱情的光亮。

 

Fin


End file.
